Mephiles and Harime's Plot, Ultimate World of Darkness Part 2 Transcripts
Here is the transcript for Mephiles and Harime's Plot, Ultimate World of Darkness Part 2. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For this is Power Rangers Data Squad! Lady Palutena: Previously on Power Rangers Data Squad. Sunset Shimmer: A mysterious figure snooping around the portal? Gmerl: With the International Karate Championship Tournament starting tomorrow, They'd totally try to prank us by defacing the Wondercolts statue. Sunset Shimmer: Aren't the "International Karate Tournament" supposed to be about good components getting along? Mordecai: Well, It's kinda hard to get along with someone who beats you at everything. Sonic the Hedgehog: Not anymore! This time, Things are gonna be different. Mephiles the Dark: Now, It's time to begin my revenge for those Power Rangers, But not alone. Apple Bloom: So, Sunset, Applejack. Who do ya think will join in this year's tournament? Applejack: We'll see, Apple Bloom. It's a good thing we're invatin' a lot of friends. Satsuki Kiryūin: Today you will be examined for the International Karate Championship Tournament. Not one but all of the heroes chosen stand here as candidates... But this is neither a competition nor a battle for supremacy, Not a test of wills, But a test of heart. One of you may prevail or neither. I trust you are all ready, Is that clear!!? Everyone: Yes! Satsuki Kiryūin: Then let the Tournament begin! Blossom: Can we speak to you for a minute, Kai and I just came with the plan before the tournament. Digit: Just name it, And we'll play it. Suddenly, Mephiles and Nui Harime came down blasting through the roof. Robbie Diaz: Huh? Twilight Sparkle: What's going on? Yoshi: It's Mephiles! Apple Bloom: But I’m not gonna betray Emerl either, ‘Cause he’s become one of our best buddies after all we’ve been through together. Mephiles the Dark: We shall see, Rangers! Just then, Ransik attacked out of nowhere and rescued his friends. Robbie Diaz: Ransik! Emerl: Huh?! Ransik: Everyone, Let's go! Twilight Sparkle: You heard Ransik, Let's go! So, Everyone retreated to Cyberspace and not a moment too soon. Nui Harime: They're getting away! Mephiles the Dark: I doesn't matter, We'll be ready for them when they return. (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Lucina (VO): Mephiles and Harime's Plot, Ultimate World of Darkness Part 2! The episode begins with everyone regrouping in Cyberspace, Robbie didn't understand why he came. Robbie Diaz: Say, Ransik. I'm a little confused, Why'd you come to our rescue? Ransik: Because I have some informations you must know, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: Really? Mordecai: What is it? Yoshi: Yeah, What's up? Ransik: There is only one warrior from another dimension who might be the one you'll need help from, Her name is Lucina. Amy Rose: Lucina? Starlight Glimmer: Who is she? Princess Marina: Never heard of her. Emerl: I think I know who she is, Guys. Sunset Shimmer: You do? Emerl: Yeah, She's a princess who is also a human being, Just like Robbie. But she lives in a dimension in medieval times. Blaze the Cat: What can you tell us more about Lucina, Emerl? Emerl: Well, Lucina is the daughter of Chrom from the future and has the mark of Naga, known as the Brand of the Exalt, On her left eye. She is a kind and determined princess with a strong sense of justice, Who believes that saving the world is her mission. She loves her father dearly and is always worrying over him. Her sword, The Parallel Falchion was originally thought to be a separate weapon from Chrom's Falchion. But was later revealed to be a version of the same weapon brought back from the future. Robbie Diaz: Whoa, That's just so cool. Yoshi: Yeah, She'd would make a perfect member of Data Squad. Meanwhile, Mephiles the Dark and Nui Harime are continuing their dark purpose. Mephiles the Dark: The time has come, Nui Harime. Nui Harime: Yes, We're going to shroud the world in darkness. Mephiles the Dark: And this time, No one can stop us from ruling the world. At last, Earth was shrouded in Darkness completely. Back at Cyberspace, Robbie and Robin had another vision. Robbie Diaz: Ugh!! Robin Diaz: Ahh!! Blaze the Cat: Robbie, Robin, Are you two alright? Emerl: I think they're visions are starting to act up! In their visions, They can see the Black and Diamond Data Squad Rangers fight along side their teammates. Robbie Diaz: (panting) Blaze the Cat: What do you two see? Robin Diaz: We.... We've seen the Black and Diamond Data Squad Rangers. Emerl: Really, Do you know who they are? Robbie Diaz: Well, We're not actually sure. Blaze the Cat: Be patient, Emerl. The truth will be revealed soon enough. Emerl: (nodded) Back on Earth, Robbie and his team warned all of the Civilians. Robbie Diaz: Everyone, May I have you're attention please. With that said, Robbie finally got their attention. Robbie Diaz: As you all might know, Mephiles the Dark and Nui Harime are raging over our planet in Darkness. With that said, Everyone was shocked. Robbie Diaz: So for your safety, Please head to your house site until we end this horrible crisis. At last, Everyone went to their home until it's safe again. Meanwhile at Cyberspace, Emerl begins a lot of thinking. Emerl: Hmm, What's it like for Robbie and the others to become Power Rangers Data Squad. Nadira: Emerl, Are you okay? Emerl: Yeah, I'm fine, Nadira. Later, Nadira decides to comfort him for a while. Later, Digit makes more progress on making repairs on the Black Data Squad Morpher. Digit: Well, So far so good. Pit: How's the Black Morpher coming, Digit? Digit: It's almost done, Pit. The sooner the better. Pit: That's great, At least Palutena is in no rush for a while. Just as the Data Squad were prepareing for training, A certain warrior from her dimension arrived. Rigby: Palutena, Come quick! Lady Palutena: What is it, Rigby? With that questioned, The warriors appeared to be Lucina. Lucina: Greetings, Everyone. Pit: Lucina, Is that really you? Lucina: Yes, Pit. It is me. Lady Palutena: I'm glad you are here, Lucina. How long has it been? Lucina: It's been awhile, But I've been doing just fine, Palutena. Emerl: Hey there, Lucina, It's really good to see you again. Lucina: Yes, You too, Emerl. Wanda: When did you get here, Lucina? Lucina: I came as soon as I could, Cause I've been searching for a Diamond Data Squad Morpher. With that said, Everyone was surprised. Robbie Diaz: A Diamond Morpher? Do you know what it is, Palutena? Lady Palutena: Yes, Robbie. She became mine and Pit's apprentice long ago. Lucina: It's true, I was the Diamond Data Squad Ranger back then. Soon, It shows flashback about Lucina's time as the Diamond Ranger. Lucina: (narrating) A long time ago, Me, My good friend, Robin and my father's army were fighting an army of what you call "Egg Pawns" we were able to destroy them. Luckily, I've activated my Diamond Data Squad Morpher. Some barely survived the battle, And I was knocked out and my Diamond Morpher disappeared. As the flashback ends, Lucina was finishing her story. Lucina: Then the next thing I knew, I thought my Morpher was gone. Gmerl thought about the Diamond Morpher. Gmerl: I think I know where this is going. Sunset Shimmer: Really, Gmerl? Gmerl: Yeah, Cause I believe that the Diamond Morpher and something else called the "Pearl Morpher" are these Legendary Morphers that can Control Time and Space. Robbie Diaz: Wow, Morphers that can control Time and Space. Pit: And I have your Diamond Morpher, Lucina. (brought out the Diamond Morpher) Here, Safe and sound. Mordecai and Rigby: Whoa! Manic the Hedgehog: Right on, Dude. Lucina: (puts on her Morpher) Thank you, Pit. Sonia the Hedgehog: You're one of us now, Lucina. Welcome to the team. Lucina: You have my thanks, My friends. Later at Crystal Prep, Sunset spoke with Ransik. Sunset Shimmer: Hi, Ransik. Ransik: Sunset, What can I do for you? Sunset Shimmer: Well, I was thinking about what My friends and I've been doing together now that we're Data Squad. It's just that it's not the same without Harmony Force. Ransik: I understand, Sunset. But ever since Mirage is the only Ranger I have left, I'd have Professor Utonium created new Harmony Force Morphers for your Cybernetic Counterparts. The thing is, Sunset, Palutena chose you as the Yellow Data Squad Ranger for a reason. And besides, You still have my support every step of the way. Sunset Shimmer: You're right, Ransik. Palutena did chose me for a reason. And thanks to her, Starlight became the Heliotrope Ranger and the rest of our friends as Harmony Squad Rangers. Ransik: There you go, Sunset. And no matter what, You're all most welcome to visit anytime. Back at Cyberspace, Lucina checked out her new room. Robbie Diaz: So, Lucina, What do ya think? Lucina: It's beautiful, I just don't know how will I ever repay you for accepting me as your new teammate. Robbie Diaz: Hey, it's no big deal, it's kinda our thing. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts